Just For Fun
by keelhaulrose
Summary: Very loose spin off of For Their Greater Good- lemons galore as Hermione, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett decide to change things up a little bit. Involves wife-swaping, M for a reason


**A/N: So, I have a friend who is Team Emmett all the way. Almost annoyingly so. And she loves Hermione and my writing. As such she's been on my back, begging for a bit of Hermione and Emmett action (which is something I couldn't picture in any sort of fashion other than this). Finally a little while back I said 'give me an outline, I'll give you a story', thinking that the girl has never done an outline in her life, including when we were supposed to do it for our classes in high school. How wrong I was. Two days later I had the outline for this story in my hands, and was told I had to complete it by Christmas. She wanted to spin it off something I already wrote so it would 'make me more comfortable'. So, I warn you, there is no point to this story other than smut. There will be no other chapters, no sequel, nothing like that. This is only because I'm keeping my word.**

**Warning: This story deals with wife-swapping, which is something I know some people object to. I honestly don't, people's bedroom business is their own, so that part wasn't the hard bit about writing this.**

**So, the required I am not JKR, nor am I Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing, and I am not profiting. But I am sorry for butchering their characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Emmett Cullen might be a vampire, but that doesn't mean he didn't have masculine needs. Yes, he had a smoking hot wife who gave him almost everything he wanted in the sack, so it wasn't like his sex life was lacking. Rosalie was not a woman most men, immortal or not, could take.

But two hundred years with the same person would start to wear on almost anyone. Sure, Carlisle's eyes stayed only on Esme, but the man practically had a damn halo. Even Edward, married the shortest amount of time of the pack of siblings, could occasionally be seen appreciating a passing female figure.

Of course, Edward had an advantage when it came to keeping things fresh in the bedroom- he was married to a witch. Hermione could cast spells to make her look like a completely different woman, so if she saw someone that caught Edward's eye she could perform a little hocus pocus and Edward would have someone that looked nothing like Hermione. Occasionally she performed some spells on Edward, changing him into someone, and their kinky games would go the other way. They had even gone so far as to perform the 'picking up a stranger in a bar' routine by actually picking each other (disguised, of course) up in a dive and going back to a seedy hotel.

Hermione had even managed to adapt the Polyjuice potion so she and Edward could take it and become other vampires. He had almost asked what this was for, but his answer was given in a very awkward moment shortly after he discovered what Polyjuice actually did.

He, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were battling each other in some sort of kill-em-all videogame when Edward strode down the stairs. This was nothing new, except that this time he was adorned in only a pair of boxers- and revealing ones at that. It was actually difficult to catch sight of him and not see everything exposed, and he was really trying to avoid seeing that much of his brother.

The room was suddenly anxious and awkward, probably because Jasper was unwittingly sending out waves that made the whole room ill at ease. As if he didn't notice that everyone was silently wishing him to go upstairs and put on clothes (and that was surprising, considering Edward's 'ability'), he sat on the couch, put his feet up on an ottoman, and watched the screen as if he was completely interested in the game which had been forgotten with his entrance. Only two of them found the situation amusing- Carlisle and Alice, the former of whom had buried his head in a book with a smirk, the latter was giggling but not letting anyone in to what she found so amusing.

"Hey, Alice," Edward asked out of the blue. "Did you manage to finish that new novel yet?"

"Yeah," she giggled again, clearly not caring that she had the best view of all of them of the open fly of Edward's boxers. "Did you want to borrow it still?"

"It would be nice. I've been looking for something different to read."

"It's upstairs on my desk whenever you want it."

"Thanks," he stretched. The watch he was wearing beeped three times, and without another word he walked back upstairs to his and Hermione's room. The moment there was the sound of a door shutting Alice broke down and started laughing.

"I'm glad you can find it so amusing," Rosalie grumbled. "That wasn't something I needed to see."

"Is there a reason Edward suddenly went exhibitionist on us?" Emmett asked the room in general, since Alice still seemed to be overcome with schoolgirl giggles.

"That wasn't Edward," Carlisle said softly.

"It wasn't? That was a pretty damn good impression..."

"Polyjuice potion," he said.

"It allows Hermione and Edward to switch places," Alice recovered. "They use it to... gain each others perspective on occasion."

"Gain each... oh! _Ew_!" Emmett caught on, earning him a 'the last horse finally crosses the line' look from Rosalie.

"Oh, grow up," Rosalie hissed. "They're adults, they can choose to do as they please."

"I know they are! I'm just surprised Edward is letting her put on a show."

"He's not letting her. She's got him under a body-bind," Alice giggled again.

"I see. The lesson being don't piss someone off who is wearing your skin, right?"

"Exactly," she smiled.

The 'lesson' had caused Hermione and Edward to not talk to each other for two days. Whenever someone asked about what happened they would mumble 'stupid' and walk away. But another thing Hermione was good at was ending fights quickly and spectacularly. It was a nice day when she came home from her job at Hogwarts, and he and Edward were in the backyard playing basketball while Rosalie and Alice were 'sunbathing' in bikinis. They knew it wouldn't make any color on their skin, but the girls liked to sit out in the sun and feel warm. Hermione decided to join them, went upstairs to change, and came down wearing bottoms and a towel to cover her top. She very carefully moved the towel around so she never exposed herself, but it was easy to see her breasts were bare. Edward noticed more than anyone, and was quickly distracted from the game. When Hermione shot him a sultry look he muttered something about apologizing, and the two disappeared to make up before Emmett realized they had gone.

Despite their rocky start Hermione and Rosalie quickly became each others best friends. Similar experiences in the past or something along that route. This wasn't all bad, but Hermione's boldness in the bedroom was starting to rub off on his wife. Some of the things he liked, but he would be damned if he took Polyjuice. He really didn't need the 'female perspective', and he seriously didn't need the image of making out with himself, no matter how much he got to play with Rosalie's boobs.

But there was one major plus about Hermione leading Rosalie to the more adventurous side of their sex life- it did not start an epic argument when he broached the subject of a possible wife-swap. It did cause her to huff angrily, but it wasn't the belittling shouting he had expected. And so, after carefully broaching the subject on a few carefully selected occasions she had gone from flat out refusal, to subdued curiosity, to, the last time they talked about it, a 'we could try it'. Under her conditions, of course.

Her conditions just so happened to be that she got to choose the couple they would approach, with him obviously being able to refuse. And she came back immediately with a name. She wanted Edward. It was purely egotistical of her, she fully admitted that little fact. Edward Cullen had been the only man who turned her down flat. She was used to being the most beautiful woman in any room she went in, having men drool over her, seeing lust in their eyes. But not Edward. Carlisle had turned her hoping that he would take her for his mate, and he had refused her. She was not used to rejection, and she was not one to forget it. She wanted Edward, just to prove that he wanted her on some level, even if only for a night.

He hid his delight at her choice because he didn't want her to know that when he had suggested the swap in the first place he had Hermione in mind. He had been thinking about it since the day they pulled that bitch's portrait off the wall, the one where she ran out to their limo wearing only a bra on top. She was the second hottest woman on the planet, and she was just sexy enough around the family to drive him wild. He was afraid she would have suggested Alice and Jasper, and he was terrified of Alice deep down. He could break the little pixie. Hermione could tear him apart with the flick of her wrist without missing a moment of the show she was watching, and something about that was a tremendous turn-on.

And so Rosalie told him that if he was okay with her choice that she would talk to Hermione and he would talk to Edward. They agreed to do so on a weekend where Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were all out of the house, the former two on yet another honeymoon, the latter visiting their friends in Alaska.

Hermione and Edward decided they wanted to go out dancing. Hermione and Rosalie loved going to clubs, Hermione to lose herself and what she was in music for a while, Rosalie for the ego boost of having dozens of men eyeing her. Rose thought a little confidence boost would help her pluck up the courage to approach Hermione.

And so Emmett found himself sitting next to Edward at a private booth at some nightclub, two drinks sitting in front of them that would never be drunk. Hermione and Rosalie had gone off to dance, and dance they were. Without any problem they had managed to make their way into one of the club's small cages, and they were now grinding against each other much to the thrill of half the male population (and a good portion of the female population) of the club, which were now watching them. They were moving their bodies in time with the music, very quickly to the humans all around them, but sinuously slow to him and Edward, who were both enjoying every moment of their scantily-clad wives practically performing a mating ritual in the middle of the dance floor.

His mouth went dry when he very distinctly saw Rosalie whisper something in Hermione's ear. Hermione's moves stopped for a fraction of a second, indistinguishable for the humans surrounding them, as her eyes wandered the crowd and landed on him. As her body started moving again she smiled at him, and he smiled back. He saw Hermione whispering something back to Rosalie, who smiled herself. A good sign.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Edward muttered in a low voice, a smirk playing across his face.

"What?" he asked, not wanting to answer in case Edward was talking about something completely different.

"Rosalie just asked Hermione if she would consider a bit of an exchange. And, from what I understand, you're supposed to ask me?"

"Why would I ask you if you obviously know what it is?" he grumbled.

"Are you going to ask?" Edward's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"I'm in," he cut his brother off.

"Really?" he replied in surprise.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "Never hurts to try something new every now and again."

His mouth was open in shock. He had all but convinced himself that trying to talk Edward into agreeing would be an almost impossible task. Despite their various bedroom adventures he was very possessive of his wife, though he had gotten much better the past twenty five years or so.

"Keep your mouth shut, it's rude," Edward muttered, smiling at a pretty waitress who was walking towards them and waving her away. "I can tell you've been thinking about it for some time, so Hermione and I started talking about it as well, and after a couple conversations we decided it would be worth a try."

"So, what do you propose?" he muttered, watching as Hermione and Rosalie looked their way as Hermione turned around to grind her hips into Rosalie's. He shifted uncomfortably and forced himself to look back at Edward.

"Why not tonight?" he shrugged.

"Really?"

"Sure. I'll take Rose back to my house, you can take Hermione back to Carlisle's, we'll decide on a time to meet back up and that will be that."

"Three o'clock tomorrow afternoon?" he suggested.

"Ample time," Edward nodded in agreement, then looked over at the girls, each of whom gave them a quick nod of agreement.

"Great," Emmett muttered, now getting nervous for a whole new reason.

"Oh, crap, they're going to start doing it again," Edward whispered, and just then Hermione spun around and pressed her lips to Rosalie's. This was a sign that each of the girls had let their hormones get the best of them, and usually meant that Edward and Emmett were guaranteed to get lucky that night.

"I love it when they do that," Emmett muttered.

"Yeah. One of these days I'm tempted to not go break them up," Edward replied with a smirk.

"Don't say that," he grumbled. "Or I'm going to go along with it."

"Ready?"

"Let's do it," he said, standing. They made their way through the crowd, easily moving around the much shorter people who made room for Emmett. They made their way to the cage, and with a single touch to Hermione's leg the two girls broke apart and opened the door to the cage, receiving a few groans from some of the more interested men in the crowd.

Edward helped Rosalie down. She turned to Emmett, touched his face, and whispered, "Enjoy yourself." Her lips were on his for a second, then Edward was leading her through the crowd.

"Are you going to help me, or should I drag you up here?" Hermione asked, leaning out of the cage with a playful smile.

"Like you need help," he muttered, reaching up, grabbing her waist, and lifting her to the floor.

"Are we dancing some more, or do you want to just cut to the chase?" she asked.

"Let's get out of here," he muttered, feeling nervous. She grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"Short way to the Apparation point, or do you want to go for a bit of a walk first?" she purred.

"Let's walk," he muttered, taking her hand and leading her towards the park across the street.

"Emmett Cullen, are you scared?" she laughed.

"You're not?"

"I'm hot and I'm good in bed," she whispered with a sensual smirk.

"And overly confident," he rolled his eyes.

"Listen, if you're not comfortable with this we can go home and play chess."

He looked her over with a smirk, feeling suddenly more at-ease. "I hate chess."

She looked around, then gently threw herself into his arms, twisted them, and disappeared. They landed, stumbling due to his unfamiliarity with Apparation, in the main room of Carlisle's house.

"I hate that, too," he muttered, causing her to laugh. There was something about her laugh, the way her face lit up when she smiled, knowing that all rules were out the window he pulled her to him and crashed his lips into hers. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself into him. He lifted her gently and perched her sitting on a divider, bringing her closer to his height. His hands rested on either side of her head, keeping her face close to his as if he were afraid it would be she who changed her mind. Instead her hands twisted themselves into his shirt, and he felt the fabric start to tear.

"Moving slowly not your thing?" he growled.

"I can move as slow as you want," she whispered against his lips.

A tingle ran down his spine as her breath collided with his. "You are quite the little seductress," he shot back before tracing his tongue across her lips.

"I'll stop. Just say the word."

"Here's a word for you-_ go_," he growled. She thrust her lips forward, catching his with hers. Their tongues met, fiercely struggling for dominance. His hands dropped, running absentmindedly over her legs, feeling her skin, which was surprisingly soft underneath his fingers Unexpectedly she pushed him hard, and he toppled back onto an armchair. Before he had a chance to react she was on his lap, lips back on his, body dancing slowly on top of his. His hands worked their way under her top, and in one swift motion he pushed it up and over her head. He growled hungrily as he caught sight of her bra-clad breasts, but it was only for a fraction of a second before she carefully began alternating between carefully nibbling on his earlobe and sucking the skin behind his ear. He felt himself growing uncomfortably, begging for attention.

His hands were running of their own accord over her body, examining every inch of the skin he had seen so many times but been unable to touch, knowing that he would probably never have another chance. His lips casually found whatever skin he could reach. His hands ran up her body to cup her breasts, and she rewarded the motion with a small groan. Her head rolled back as she pushed her breasts towards him. The motion caused her hips to slide across his, sliding up the length of his erection, causing him to tighten his hands as he fought the ever increasing urge to rip every last bit of fabric from her and do what his body was screaming for.

He ran his hand along her bra to the back, and unclasped in a fraction of a second. The moment the fabric was loose his other hand flung it free of her body, and he dared take a look.

"Good silence, or bad silence?" she whispered, and he realized he had been staring. Hermione's breasts were certainly different than Rosalie's, and he would be the first to admit he loved breasts.

"Great silence," he muttered, and lowered his head to gently kiss each breast slowly. His lips grazed each peak, then moved back up her neck, across her jawbone, and back down. Her legs were tightening around his, her hands running up and down him arms, tracing the muscles keeping her locked in place.

Finally, as she arched her back as far as he was comfortable watching her go, he flicked his tongue across her first peak. She groaned, her hands closing on his arms, fingernails scratching along his skin. Smirking at the response he got he took his time working his tongue over and around her. Her hands wrapped in his shirt so tightly that it ripped in two, buttons flying across the room, and she pulled the two halves off him and ran her hands over the muscles of his chest and abs. Edward wasn't lying, there was a type of heat that radiated from her fingertips, warming him, making him crave that feeling as long as he could have it.

He moved his attention to the other peak, and this time she responded by grinding her hips into his urgently. Without stopping his tongue he wrapped an arm around her, lifted her off him, and pulled her miniskirt and panties from her. Her scent crashed over him, and he couldn't help but grin. She was quite ready for him, but he was enjoying the slow, tantalizing pace. His hand moved to cup her, slowly moving his hand over her area, making a gasp escape her lips as his finger skimmed over her nub. She pulled his head back and attacked his lips again, grinding into his hand, non-verbally begging him for more.

He slipped a finger inside her and slowly started moving it in a 'come hither' motion as his thumb casually circled her nub. She moaned into his mouth as her body melted against his. The hand not working her wrapped into her hair, holding her to him and demanding her attention. She didn't disappoint as her fingers raked across his back, her lips moving in sync with his, breasts heaving against his chest.

"You smell delicious," he growled as he inhaled her intoxicating aroma again. "I need a taste." He lifted her as he stood up, then deposited her back on the chair, kneeling before her. He pushed her legs so they hooked over the arms of the chair, giving him full access to her. He ran his tongue over her, up one side and down the other, causing her to relax into the chair. Her hands ran over her breasts as he took his time exploring her, moving his tongue in and out and along her. Finally he began flicking his tongue over her nub. Her hands went from her breasts, gripping the sides of the chair, easily tearing through the upholstery. She bit her lip as her eyes rolled closed.

"Sweet Merlin, Emmett," she whimpered. "Please!"

"Please what?" he smirked, thrilled at hearing her say his name. "I'm having fun."

"More, please!" she hissed.

He returned to flicking his tongue across her, inter-spaced with an occasional trip lower to move inside her, savoring how wet and expectant she was. Finally her legs began to tighten around the arms of the chair, and he heard the wood frame start to strain. Figuring that it would be kinder not to completely destroy Esme's chair he gave Hermione what she wanted, watching her face as his motions caused her to stop breathing, her whole body arching to meet him. Finally her body released, scent crashing over him making it almost impossible to stop himself from pouncing on her. He smirked in pride as he watched her body convulse a couple times, then relax before him.

"My turn," he growled, and in a lightning fast motion he stood, was out of his pants, had lifted her to him and lowered himself back onto the chair. Before either could think about it she slid onto him, fingers closing tightly on his shoulders as she slowly took his whole length into her. He growled, feeling her warm and tight around him. They remained still for a moment, eyes locked onto each others, then finally she leaned forward to kiss him again as he started guiding her up and down onto him. Her lips were urgent, she was fighting his hands, wanting to move quicker, but he wasn't about to let her gain control just yet. He tightened his hold on her hips and let his lips stray to her neck. She pushed her body into his and planted one hand across his back as the other held his head to her.

Finally he gave up on fighting her and slackened his grip on her hips. She immediately sped up her movements, grinding her hips into his in small circles. He looked into her face and saw her brow furrowed as she concentrated on what she was feeling, and it caused him to chuckle.

"You think about it too much. Let me help you," he growled, pushing her off him. He was behind her in the blink of an eye, and, as if she knew what he wanted, she knelt on the chair, bracing her hands on the back. He positioned himself behind her and entered her roughly, and they both gave an involuntary grunt. Placing one hand on her hip and the other on a shoulder he thrust into her quickly, holding her steady as she moaned encouragements and occasionally prayed to Merlin or some other unintelligible deity. Her hand reached back and braced itself against his side, holding him so tight he was almost sure she would take a chunk out of him.

As her speech became more rapid and occasionally curse-laden he allowed himself to become lost in the sensations she was causing in him. She clamped around him, her breath hitching in her throat yet again, and he closed his eyes as his hands tightened their grip on her. He spilled himself into her as she cried his name with her climax, just managing to keep from collapsing onto her. After a few moments he pulled her to him, spun around, and collapsed into the half-destroyed chair. He casually kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders as her fingers traced the muscles in his arm.

"Enjoy yourself?" she muttered.

"Yeah," he replied.

She turned her face to look at him, their skin sparkling lightly in the rising sunlight now streaming through the window. "It's not going to be weird around each other, is it?"

"Little late to be worrying about it now, isn't it?" he smirked.

"Emmett..."

"Not at all," he smiled, kissing her softly. "You know, we have until three this afternoon..."

She bit her lip before catching his lips with hers again.

* * *

At exactly three that afternoon the back door opened. Hermione, realizing the damage was still evident on the chair, quickly waved her wand and the chair went back to it's original state. Rosalie came in first, darting across the room into Emmett's waiting arms. Edward leaned against the door frame and beckoned to Hermione, who walked across the room without another glance at the other couple and followed him into the backyard. As soon as the back door closed his arms were around her, his lips lightly caressing hers.

"Enjoy yourself?" he whispered against her lips.

"Yes. You?" she replied.

"Yes. Care to let me try to top it?"

"Of course," she smirked, allowing him to pull her towards their house. As they reached the woods she looked back at the house she just left, biting her lip as she remembered the previous night. A single night. Just for fun.


End file.
